Sea Owl
by C.lupus-sekirei
Summary: Percy decides on being a God and falls for the least expected Goddess. Will she be the only Goddess he falls for? Trials, Betrayals, and more. A different story from Royalty.
1. Start

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 1

Start

Athena's POV

So, Perseus became a God, just like I thought. I have to admit it feels good to be always right, and being the Goddess of wisdom definitely helps with that situation. I honestly feel a little happy for Perseus, he could have his life long wish to serve his father for eternity, and I don't have to say how happy I am that he will no longer be able to date my daughter, but something besides happiness that he isn't going to be with my daughter anymore was making me feel giddy, and I absolutely have NO idea what it is, and I do NOT like not knowing anything. My mind was busy trying to find out what that mystery emotion was, not really listening to my father's speech. Then I heard Perseus' voice. I don't know the reason but his voice made me want to listen to what he has to say.  
>"I pledge myself to Olympus, to serve under my father and never fail in my duties as the God of Loyalty and Courage." he said as my uncle, Poseidon, The God of the Sea, hugged his son. I caught a glimpse at my daughter and found her to be crying severely, it was almost like she was going to be in a panic attack. Does she really care so much for that sea spawn? I better find out and stop whatever feelings she has for the now Lord Perseus. Somewhere deep down, very deep down, I could feel another emotion unknown to me, I know I've felt it before, but I can't quite put my finger on it, was it jealousy? I believe it is, but jealous of what, I don't know. I'm starting to really hate this day, not knowing to things is too much for me. Then I heard a voice inside my head. She was trying to tell me something, something about love, Annabeth, Perseus and me. I make it a point not to communicate with strange voices, but it's draw on me was unstoppable, like it was primal or something.<br>"Listen to me, I'm your female intuition, you've locked me away for millenia, but now, Perseus has found the key, the key to your heart." the voice said to me.  
>"Are you insane? I'm the Goddess of Wisdom, there is no time for me to engage in such a trivial matter such as love." I argued in my head, no mortal or God can beat me in a debate.<br>"Really, then why did you pay attention to Perseus, or rather Perseus' voice then?" the voice countered.  
>"Well, I, Uh..." Wow, that's the first time in history I, Athena, can't answer a question.<br>"Give this new feeling a chance, give love a chance, most importantly give Perseus a chance." the voice pleaded with me. Of course I can't beat the voice in a debate, because the voice was me, or another part of me, a part I've locked up.  
>"Okay." I said aloud. The moment I said that all heads were now turned to face me, even my own daughter jerked her head to face me.<br>"So, Athena has volunteered herself to train Perseus in the way of being an Olympian." my father, Zeus, said. I was stunned, I clearly had no idea what the Hades they're talking about. Now I got myself stuck with the son of one of my fiercest rivals.  
>"I declare this counsel be dismissed." my father said in a booming voice, and the other Olympians left, except me and Perseus.<br>"Lady Athena." Perseus and Annabeth said then bowed when I approached him.  
>"Stand up Perseus and Annabeth." I said to the both of them. My daughter looked hurt and confused. Perseus was equally confused, his eyebrows were knitted together, I could tell he was thinking hard about something. I never saw it before, but Perseus had features that any woman would find attractive, his deep sea-green eyes, toned body, extreme bravery, and unfaltering loyalty. I feel like I'm falling, but my feet were firmly planted on the floor.<br>"Mother, can I have a word with you.? Annabeth said before she lead me outside the throne room, leaving Perseus alone.

Annabeth's POV

How could she? How could my very own mother fall for MY Percy. I know she hasn't said anything but the look she gave him told me, I know because that's the exact same look I get when I'm thinking about him.  
>"What is it my daughter?" my mother asked me.<br>"Mother, you can't have him." I said flatly, trying to control my tone.  
>"What are you talking about?" she defended herself.<br>"Percy is mine mother, not yours or any others." I said my voice becoming much more strained.  
>"Annabeth dear, he is a God now, and you know very well Gods can't coexist with mortals or demigods for long. And you should know my daughter the I have no such feeling for that sea spawn." she countered.<br>"I will hold you to your word mother." I said before leaving for the elevator. I know my mom loves Percy, but I won't go down without a fight! He's my seaweed brain!

Athena's POV

What could my daughter be thinking? I'm not in love with Perseus, ''yet" the voice said again. I shook my head trying to get rid of it. I saw Perseus sitting at his throne, looking somewhat lost.  
>"Perseus?" I asked cautiously.<br>"Yes?" he said. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I built up.  
>"Perseus, what are your feelings toward my daughter?" I asked, my heart beating inexplicably fast.<br>"Annabeth is my best friend, truth be told, there was a time when I thought she was the one for me, but I since found out that my emotions were wrong. She will always be my best friend, and I would gladly sacrifice myself for her." he replied. My heart sped up faster and a small smile crept up on my face. Hearing him say that he doesn't love my daughter in a more romantic way makes me hopeful, but hopeful of what? Again I don't know.  
>"Very well Perseus." I chimed in. "We can start training you for Godhood tomorrow, I'll let you have a day off today." I continued. His face lit up with a breathtaking smile. I'm sure that if I was mortal, I would have been struck dead by his smile. He left the throne room, leaving me to try and catch my breath. I tried to remember what I promised my daughter a few moments ago, but I seem to have forgotten, and have no intention of remembering it.<p> 


	2. Help

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 2

Help

Percy's POV

Wow, I never knew being a God would feel.. so normal. I honestly feel like myself, like I haven't been changed at all, but just one look at my Godly body would say I am now an Olympian. I would never forget this day, because for one I became a God, duh, and the other reason was Lady Athena volunteered herself to train me; which was weird, since you know, she hates me. I wondered all around Olympus, trying to familiarize myself with my new home, I mean it would be awkward for a God to ask for directions. I found myself at the library of Athena. Did I mention I have a distaste for books? It's not that I hate books or anything, but every time I read one, the letters keep on interchanging and gives me a massive headache. I wanted to check the place out, just for the heck of it, I mean I do have to go here sometime in the future. I walked in quietly since it is a library. I was stunned by the large number of books in here, it's even bigger than the library of congress at Washington D.C. I slowly made my way to one of the large bookshelves, trying to find a book to read to kill time. I found a copy of Perseus' biography, not my biography but the Perseus in Ancient Greece. I opened the book and found that it was in Greek, so I can read it easily. I sat down to one of the chairs and begun to read the whole book, Gods I never knew reading could be fun, weird. I was so engrossed in reading it I never felt the presence of a God or Goddess behind me until he or she tapped my shoulder. I jumped in my seat and instinctively drew out Riptide, but before I can uncap it, I looked at the Goddess and it was Athena, my supposed mentor. I quickly put the book down and put back Riptide in my pocket, yeah I haven't changed into a toga yet.  
>"Lady Athena." I said respectfully and bowed down.<br>"Rise Perseus, your a God now, so no need for you to bow." she answered.  
>"Sorry my lady, it has become a habit." I explained. She eyed the book I was reading and a small smile appeared on her face.<br>"I never thought you'd like reading." she said, slightly amused. I turned a bit red at her comment.  
>"I never had anything against books, it's just that the books my teachers forced me to read were in English, and the letters kept floating around." I explained again, trying to ease the sudden tension building up in me. Athena just gave a small laugh, I think that's the first time I've seen her laugh, and Gods was she beautiful. Annabeth was always pretty, but she can't compete with her mother. It seems like Athena was perfect in every single way. She saw me starring at her and knitted her eyebrows together.<br>"What is it Perseus?" she demanded.  
>"Nothing Lady Athena." I tried to cover up.<br>"Very well, may I sit next to you?" she asked me. Gods never asked my permition for anything before.  
>"Uh, sure." I answered unsure. Athena snapped her fingers and a particular book came to her. I just shrugged and continued to read my book. After a few hours, my eyes started to get blurry, when I looked outside the window I can saw that the sky was already darkening, when I looked to my side I saw that Athena fell asleep, guess she had a busy day today. I carried her in my arms and willed us to get to Athena's quarters, which was as big as a palace. I entered her room and gently laid her down on her bed.<br>"I didn't know Gods also needed sleep." I said as I chuckled slightly. Then my own fatigue started to catch up with me, seeing as I got no place to sleep for the time being I decided to sleep on one of the armchairs that were around in her room. I sat down and stretched out. My gaze landed on the sleeping Goddess. I was dumbfounded by how peaceful and gentle and beautiful she looked. I can't believe that this was the same woman who wanted kill me because I was being too friendly with her daughter. My eyelids started to become heavy and pretty soon I too was sleeping.

Athena's POV

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes I was already at my palace. I wondered for a while how I got here, then saw Perseus sleeping in one of the armchairs. He must have carried me, or teleported me here. I got out of bed in one fluid motion and got near him. I find his face to be fascinating, like some book that I haven't read before. His features were relaxed and peaceful. My fingers slowly touched his face until I was gently caressing it. I know I shouldn't, but slowly but surely, I was falling in love with Perseus. 'You finally admitted it.' the voice in my head said. 'Yes I have' I answered it. The voice ceased to speak again. I barely stopped myself from kissing him before an Iris Message started to form. I quickly straightened myself out and marched outside the door. When the Iris Message was fully formed I entered the room. I'm glad that I did what I did, because the other person on the other side of the message was my daughter, Annabeth.  
>"Hello, my daughter." I greeted her. She looked unhappy about Percy sleeping in my room.<br>"Mother, I told you that you can't have him!" she shouted.  
>"Annabeth please, Percy is still sleeping." I said with knowing that I used Perseus' shortened name. My daughters eyes were widen when she heard me say Percy.<br>"MOTHER! PERCY IS MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" she shouted even louder. Perseus stirred and woke up at the sound of Annabeth's voice.  
>"What the... Annabeth! What's got you shouting so early?" he playfully asked her. I left them to give the two of them privacy. I don't show it to Perseus, or to any one else that my heart was breaking every time he was talking to my daughter. I know I'm her mother and I should have her intentions above mine, but now, I AM irrevocably in love with Percy Jackson. I need help with this dilemma, so I went to the only Goddess who knows the subject oh so well.<p> 


	3. Toys have Ears

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 3

Toys have Ears

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone's voice, it seemed like she was shouting, I know it's a she because my Godly hearing is better than my half-blood one. For one minute I thought it was Athena, but then I could here another voice, almost the same but with a noticeable difference.I opened my eyes reluctantly-if you know me then you know I hate waking up so early in the morning- to find that the voice I've been hearing was Annabeth's voice. I quickly looked around the room and saw Lady Athena walk outside the door, probably to give Annabeth and I some privacy, but some part of me, okay, almost all of me wanted to go outside with Lady Athena; frankly, I'd be happy to go wherever she is. My mind started to think what if I was with Lady Athena for all eternity, would I be happy with her? I know when my training ended my time with her would also be up, but I so do NOT want to be separated from her at the moment, I wonder why? Then the same voice that woke me up from my sleep also snapped my little thinking session.  
>"Hello, Percy, I know your a God now but it's still not polite to not talk to someone who wants to talk to you." Annabeth said to me.<br>"Uh, mmm, oh yeah" I said intelligently. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at this and laughed, but something was behind her laughter, I think she was worried under her care free facade.  
>"You may be a God now seaweed brain, but your still the same." she said to me teasingly. I gave her a smile. The moment I gave her my smile her face lit up and her eyes went back to it's normal beautiful, gray steely self. My Gods she was breathtakingly beautiful when she's happy. Oh wow, my heart rate his speeding up, and I could feel my cheeks turn red as I continue to gaze at her.<br>"Well, your still the same old wise-girl." I also teased her.  
>"Say Percy, would you like to, uh, hang out today? Just the two of us?" she invited me, her face becoming slightly red. I really want to hang out with her, but today is my first day of God training and Zeus forbid I miss just one day. I'm also pretty sure that Lady Athena would put me through Tartarus if she found out I'm still spending time with Annabeth instead of training.<br>"Um, thanks for the offer Annabeth, but I can't hang out at the moment, today's the start of my God training you see, so I yeah, I can't go." I explained to her sheepishly.  
>"Oh I see, maybe next time then." she offered again, her enthusiasm slowly fading away.<br>"Well, I'll see what I can do." I managed to say.  
>"Percy, do you like my mother?" she asked me. Whoa, that one caught me of guard. The mere mention of me liking Lady Athena made my face flush beet red.<br>"Well, there's certainly nothing to dislike about her, but I wont say she's my favorite Goddess at the moment." I answered hurriedly.  
>"Oh, well then I better get going, it's time for school. Bye, Love you." she said quickly as she cut the connection, it certainly was nice talking with Annabeth but something was bothering me, it's the less than friendly conversation Annabeth had with her mother. That's the first time I ever heard Annabeth raise her voice to Lady Athena, wait, did she just say what I heard she said? Did I even hear her right? No, it can't be, she couldn't have said she loves me. Great, thanks wise girl, you just made my day confusing. Wanna know why its confusing? It's because every time I look at Annabeth's beautiful features, I see Lady Athena. I think I'm in love with Lady Athena. There's only one Goddess I can trust with this matter. I set out towards Lady Aphrodite's palace. I'm walking because I can use a walk, after that little Annabeth speech.<p>

Athena's POV

Well, this is going to be awkward, I never thought in all eternity I would be here, looking for advice, love advice no less. I breathed in deeply and knocked on Aphrodite's door. I waited for a couple of seconds before she opened and I can see she was very surprised to see me here.  
>"Well, good morning to you Athena, what can I do for you?" she asked with delight. She must be enjoying this, the Goddess of Wisdom asking the Love Goddess for advice.<br>"Can I talk with you inside?" I pleaded, I didn't want anybody else to see this.  
>"Sure." she said happily. I like Aphrodite, I have nothing against her, its the notion of love I have a problem with, I always thought that love was nothing but a hindrance, but now, I think I'm actually in love. I walked inside and sat down on one of her sofas, wow this place is full of pink.<br>"Your in love aren't you?" she suddenly blurted out with a smile on her face.  
>"How do you... yeah, I think I am." I admitted. My face becoming red. Aphrodite squealed in delight when she heard my confession.<br>"It's Percy isn't it?" she said again confidently.  
>"Okay, how do you know that?" I asked, is someone watching me or something?<br>"First, I've seen your face when you look at him, and I could feel your jealousy when Annabeth and Percy are together." she explained with a smile on her make-upped face. "Things are going to get interesting, I suggest you hide somewhere because Percy is coming here right now." at the moment she said that knocking was heard. "Coming." she said on her high pitched voice. I quickly transformed into an owl and hid into the other stuffed animals adorning the walls. Perseus entered and looked around, trying to sense that someone else is in this room.  
>"Sit down my dear." Aphrodite said in a sweet voice. I can feel my anger rising. 'Perseus is mine, don't flirt with him' was what I was thinking.<br>"Lady Aphrodite, I'm just going to say it, Annabeth just told me through IM that she loved me." he said in one breath. My world seemed to crash down when he said that. I was ready to fly out of their and never show my face to Perseus again. Aphrodite glanced at me and back to Perseus.  
>"Well, I was the one who made you two that close, but you like someone else don't you?" she said. I was pleasantly surprised with that.<br>"Yes, please don't tell anyone, I-I think I love Lady Athena." Perseus confessed. That statement just made my day. I never thought I'd feel this way, I'm really happy that Percy, yes I'm going to call him that now, has the same feelings for me. I suddenly remembered my daughter, if Annabeth knew this she would be crushed. I have to make a plan that will spare Annabeth's heart.


	4. Between Two Pairs of Grey Eyes

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 4

Sneak Peek

Percy's POV

I hate waiting, even though it's my wedding day, my I still didn't like it. Must be remnant to of my ADHD when I was a demigod. Then the music started to play, I looked expectantly to my bride, he gray eyes locking with mine, her blond hair was flowing freely down her shoulders. Zeus was going to conduct the ceremony. After a lot of the traditional speech, it finally came to the part I'm nervous most, of course I answered I do, I was the one who proposed to her. Everybody was waiting for her answer, and it was her answer that made me the happiest God on Olympus that day. "I do."

Between Two Pairs of Gray Eyes

Percy's POV

Okay, you may be thinking, eww, dude, how could you fall in love with your best friend's mother. Well let me tell you that Athena is a great woman, don't get me wrong, Annabeth is also great, but when I look at Athena, I feel something different; it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach and my face gets hot. There was once a time when I felt the same for Annabeth, but now when I look at her, I only feel love for a sister. I really need advise, so I went to the only Goddess I know who is an expert on this matter, Aphrodite. And that's how I got here.  
>"I see, well Perseus, you know very well what to do now." Aphrodite said. I was just confused, because I didn't know what I'm going to do, that's why I'm here.<br>"Excuse me?" I answered back confused.  
>"Oh, my dear Percy, I thought it's obvious to you." she chimed in. I just looked at her with more confusion.<br>"I'm sorry Lady Aphrodite, but I really don't know." I tried to explain myself. The Love Goddess just chuckled, her laugh was beautiful and her hair was so shiny, her lips were full, wait, what the Hades was I just thinking, I love Athena.  
>"Alright Perseus, you should tell her what you feel, I'm sure the answer will set you or both of you free." she finally gave me advise and winked her eyes. I gulped inwardly.<br>"I- I'll try, thank you very much Lady Aphrodite." I said as I stood up and offered to shake her hand, but she refused to shake it.  
>"Don't shake my hand yet Perseus, you haven't seen the finish line." she explained. For once I understood one of the Olympian's riddles.<br>"I see, thank you anyway." I said gratefully and started to make for the door.  
>"Oh and Perseus, if you get blown off by Athena and Annabeth, remember I'm open." she said seductively. A shiver ran down my spine and it felt like somebody else was watching our conversation.<br>"I'll keep that in mind." I said, not wanting to be rude to the Goddess. I so do NOT need my love life to be more difficult. I walked out the door and went back to Lady Athena's palace, to prepare for my day of training.

Athena's POV

Well, what can I say? I just found out that the object of my affection reciprocates the same feelings for me. I went back to my original form to confront Aphrodite. She was sitting down with a smile on her face, it looked like she was satisfied with her work. I stared at her, half throwing daggers and half thanking her.  
>"Hey, what was that about the 'I'm open' thing?" I demanded the answer, if she wanted MY Percy, then she's out of luck.<br>"A Goddess has to keep her options open, besides, your not the only Goddess who has Perseus on their sights." she explained to me. It actually made sense, Percy was everything a girl could want, Goddess or no Goddess. I felt a tinge of pride rise up inside me, I was the woman he was in love with. I can't help but smile at that thought.  
>"I see, thank you for your help." I said as I walked out the door and went to my palace to rest and, well there's no point in hiding it, think about Percy. The inevitable has happened, the Goddess of Wisdom is acting like a love sick woman, well, I am. I bet my daughter will think of me as a traitor, stealing her man. 'Maybe a hot shower would help me think of a plan to save my daughter's heart' I though to myself, so I removed my clothes and slipped on a tight fitting bath robe. I walked to the bathroom, 'Why is the water turned on?' I asked myself, but dismissed the trivial question. I drew the shower curtains open and to my surprise, I saw Percy taking a shower, and well naked!<br>"Oh, Hades!" he said in distress and drew the shower close quickly. I was too stunned to move or speak or even breath. "I'll be out in a minute." he said frantically.  
>"It's- it's alright, take your time, I'll be waiting outside." I blurted out and went outside in a blur. I can't believe I just saw that. What should I do later? I'm supposed to train him, not see him in his birthday suit! A few minutes later he came out fully dressed, when he saw my face his turned red and he hurriedly went out the door. I carefully went in to the shower and felt the hot water course through my body. His body was toned, no doubt due to the intense training in Camp Half-Blood, and I really don't want to get into the details. I just hope that little fiasco wont ruin our already precarious relationship. I got out of the shower and swiftly put on my clothes. I went outside and found Percy waiting for me.<br>"I- uh- I'm sorry about earlier, I should have asked permission to use your shower Lady Athena," he berated himself. His face turning even redder.  
>"It's quite alright Perseus, it's not the first time I've seen a man's body. I have been through a lot of wars." I tried to make the incident seem insignificant, but I can't help the blush that was creeping on my face. I coughed lightly to get his attention. "Now it's time to train you." I said firmly.<p>

Percy's POV

Great, that's just great, Lady Athena is acting cold to me again. I knew I should have locked the door, then again she could have just teleported inside the bathroom. She motioned for me to follow her outside.  
>"Now Perseus, your first task is to build your own palace, every God must have one, even the minor ones." Lady Athena started my lesson. It seemed like she didn't want me living with her anymore, well, after that incident I don't blame her.<br>"How exactly am I going to accomplish that My Lady?" I asked like the newbie that I am.  
>"Think about your dream palace, it should contain what your all about." she answered my question. I thought about it, and I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I almost fainted from the effort but when I opened my eyes I saw my palace, it was not as big as Lady Athena's but it was still impressive, the best part was it was close to hers.<br>"Very Good, now let's move on to something your used to, were going to spar." she said. she conjured up her spear while I took out Riptide from my pocket. She was pretty good, probably because she was also the Goddess of War. We were going at it for an hour maybe two, when your a God, fatigue doesn't set in as fast as when your a demigod. I sensed that Athena was getting tired more than I was so I put all my effort in one final blow, guess what, she side stepped and avoided my swing easily. I lost my balanced and ended up resting on top of her, our faces only inches apart. My eyes were wide open and so was hers, they locked on to each other, sea green into gray.  
>"Lady Athena, I..." I wanted to tell her what I felt for her, but right now I just can't seem to find my voice.<br>"Perseus, there is something I want to tell you." she said her gray eyes looking into my sea green ones with more intent. "I- I..." she didn't have the time to finish her sentence, because an all too familiar voice came from the direction of our feet.  
>"MOTHER! PERCY! GET OFF EACH OTHER!" Annabeth practically shouted. I stood up quickly and helped Athena out. Annabeth was looking at me and so was Athena. Two pairs of gray eyes were boring into me, waiting for an answer.<p> 


	5. Friend

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 5

Friend

Athena's POV

I have to admit that the position Annabeth found us would lead her to a bad conclusion. Truth be told, I didn't mind having Percy on top of me, it felt like all his attention was on me and no one else. He was about to tell me something, but I interrupted him, whatever he was going to say, I'm sure that it can wait. I want, no needed to tell him how I felt, I had a sense of now or never; but then my daughter suddenly appeared, which was weird because I would have normally sensed her presence, it must be because of Percy, whenever I'm around him my normal logic and reasoning go out the window. Now Percy was literally stuck between the both of us, two pairs of gray eyes looking expectantly at him. To my horror he was making his way towards Annabeth, I quickly assessed the situation and my brain came up with the first logical explanation it can think of: Percy is in love with Annabeth more than me. I shook my head quickly, if he truly loved Annabeth, then he wouldn't have said those tings to Annabeth, but still my reason dictated otherwise. I decided on the next best thing, I would play it out; I would watch from a distance and act accordingly. I turned around and made my way towards my palace. I love my daughter, I love Percy, but seeing the both of them together hurts. I sent an owl to watch over them and report back to me whenever they did something. For the first time in centuries, I prayed, to whom I don't really know, but I prayed. My prayer was that Percy would tell Annabeth straight up that he loves me; but that would only hurt my daughter. I realized that I'm torn between two, the motherly urge to protect my daughter from harm and make her happy, or my undying and growing love for Perseus Jackson. What must a mother do? Give the only person that you love to your daughter to make her happy? No, I can't do that, I need Percy in my life; I need him by my side, loving me. I need a plan that would ensure that I get Percy while giving my daughter the least amount of pain, I know it's a long shot, but if there's someone who can do it, it's me; I am the Goddess of Wisdom after all. I need to go somewhere where I can think better, my palace isn't just cutting it. I suddenly felt like going to the beach, yes there is a beach in Olympus, will help me think, I don't know why, but it reminds me of Percy, his scent and his attitude, calm one moment, and the next thing you know, his about to erupt in anger. I made my way to the beach, meeting a few minor Gods along the way; they all bowed down to me in respect, come to think of it, Percy never did that, not yet anyway. I also saw Aphrodite; I gave her an acknowledging nod. The result of which was she called me over to her. She was wearing the latest fashion from Armani or Channel or some other high brow designer. I reluctantly came to her spot.  
>"How are the two love birds doing?" she said in her sing song voice.<br>"Pardon me?" I answered back a little flustered.  
>"Don't play dumb now dear, you heard Percy say that he loves you, so are you two together now?" she asked with genuine curiosity.<br>"I'm not playing dumb, he hasn't said anything to me yet, and we got interrupted." I shot back.  
>"Oh wow, that's like a total cliché among lovers, let me guess who interrupted you two, was it Annabeth?" she didn't really ask, but more like she implied.<br>"Yes." I answered her bluntly.  
>"Ahh, how I love sticky love triangles, anyway what were you two doing when she interrupted both of you?" she asked, her curiosity spiking.<br>"Perseus was on top of me…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, she squealed in delight, and started to clap her hands excitedly.  
>"Wow, so who started it first?" she asked again, I was beginning to feel like a teenage girl who was being forced to spill her deepest secret by a friend.<br>"It?" I counter asked her.  
>"You know what I'm talking about, do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked teasingly. I merely shrugged, not knowing where she was getting at, and being the Goddess of Wisdom, I hate not knowing things. She sighed and started spelling it out literally. "S-E_..." I quickly covered her mouth and blushed profusely.<br>"Gods we didn't do that!" I semi-shouted, but a lot of passing Godlings were looking at us quizzically. We must have looked comical, the Goddess of Wisdom and the Goddess of Love having a 'chat'. She shook out of my hand and gave me a mischievous smile.  
>"Oh really? Then why was he on top of you?" she asked me her eye brow raised and her smile becoming even wider.<br>"As I was saying we were training and he slipped, that's why he landed on top of me." I explained to her.  
>"Uh huh, let's go with that." She said teasingly<br>"So…" I said, becoming speechless.  
>"Where's Percy right now?" she asked me.<br>"With Annabeth." I answered with acid, which surprised me.  
>"I suggest you look for him, you don't know what Annabeth may do to get him." She advised. I suddenly felt the sense of urgency, I felt like I needed to find them quickly, if I want to have Percy.<br>"Thank you, you've helped me a lot." I thanked her from the bottom of my heart.  
>"No problem, that's what friends are for." She said as she smiled. I never thought that I would become friends with the Love Goddess, all my life I was against the notion that the heart can overrule the mind, but now that I was feeling love myself, I now see that the heart and mind can help each other to help you in your love life. I ran to the beach, it started out the going to the beach would help me think; now I deduced that the beach would be the place where they would go. I just felt that Percy was there. I quickly reached the beach; I would have gotten here sooner if I just teleported, but that skipped my brain for some reason, actually I know the reason, it's a certain black haired, sea green eyed God. I was scanning around the area for any sign of him, I saw a messy bird's nest of black hair that I knew belonged to MY Percy; he was sitting behind a sand stone boulder. I snuck up on top of the boulder and what I saw paralyzed me. I saw my daughter's lips on my Percy's. I felt like screaming and ripping my daughter of him, but I was just too stunned to do anything<p> 


	6. I choose

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 6

I choose...

Percy's POV

Before you say that I'm a player, or I'm a two timing jerk; let me make one thing clear. I did NOT kiss Annabeth, as a matter of fact, she was the one who kissed me, not that I'm saying it was horrible, because her lips one mine felt like almost the best thing that has happened to me, even surpassing becoming God. Well, almost. When we were sharing a kiss it seemed it was wrong somehow, I know it contradicts what I've said earlier, but it's the honest truth. We broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, Annabeth stared deep into my sea green eyes. Her eyes were filled with hope and want, probably hoping that I would choose her above Lady Athena. Now would be the best time to tell her what I'm really feeling, then again we did just share a kiss, argh, I just don't know what to do regarding these situations; all I know is that I'm in love with Athena, and not Annabeth. I took a deep breath and proceeded to break the heart of the girl I once fell in love with.  
>"Uh, listen Annabeth." I started. Gods there seemed like a million butterflies in my stomach. Her eyes wondered from my face to the top of my head. I was surprised to find that her face had gone from dreamy bliss to utter bewilderment and shock and maybe even fear?. "What is it Annabeth?" I asked her tentatively.<br>"Percy, look behind you." she stated in a small voice.  
>"What? I'm sure no one is..." a huge lump formed in my throat the moment I turned my head around. I saw Lady Athena, her eyes were teary and her face had tear stains. "Wait, it's not what it looks like, I swear." I tried to explain to her. No no no no no, this is not good, this is very bad, how could I have let Annabeth kiss me like that. I should have stopped her, but I didn't and now the consequences are going to be severe. The love of my life just saw me kissing her daughter, even though Annabeth was the one who came on to me, it still wouldn't change a thing.<br>"There is nothing to explain Perseus, what you do outside our training time is not my business." she retorted, her voice cold and emotionless. She stood up and teleported away from me.  
>"Please wait Lady Athena." I pleaded as I stood up, but my shirt was being tugged backward, I turned around and saw Annabeth clutching a fist-full of my shirt and pulling towards her.<br>"Percy, please stay, stay with me." she pleaded, her own set of gray eyes also starting fill up with tears.  
>"I... I'm sorry Annabeth." I said as I knelt down and released her hand from the piece of my shirt that she was holding in a death grip. I stood up and prepared to follow Lady Athena again but Annabeth still had one more thing that made stop in the middle of my tracks.<br>"Percy I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!" she shouted to me. I turned around and my own eyes were now getting teary. I usually don't cry, well you know why. I got close to her our bodies barely 3 feet apart, I looked into her eyes, hoping to find some sort of understanding that I didn't need to break her heart with words, because I know how that feels. Sadly, I found nothing.  
>"Annabeth, you are the greatest friend a person can ask for, we've been through a lot together. This may seem like a cliche, but there was once a time when I was in love with you, but my heart changed, and someone else is holding the key to open it." I said to her as gently as I could. She merely nodded and turned her back towards me. "Annabeth, I hope we can still be friends." I said. I don't want to lose her as my best friend.<br>"No seaweed brain." she said. It seemed like a pillar just crashed on me. She turned around and to my surprise she had a smile on. "I won't give up yet. I'll make sure to win your heart again, and when I do, I'll make sure I won't let it get away from me again." she said with pure determination in her voice. I had to smile at her. She would never ever change, and maybe, just maybe she has a shot at reclaiming my heart. I escorted her to the elevator where she gave me a peck on the cheek before she got in.  
>"See ya around wise girl." I said to her.<br>"yeah seaweed brain, and don't forget what I told you. I will never give up." she said as the elevator doors closed. I turned around and caught a whiff of designer perfume.  
>"Lady Aphrodite." I said and respectfully bowed.<br>"Stand up Percy." she said in a kind voice.  
>"What can I do for you?" I asked her.<br>"Oh nothing, just wanted to say that you're quite the ladies' man. You already have mother and daughter fall head over heels for you, and yet you still remain the same, unchanged." she chimed.  
>"Uh, Thank you?" I said, not sure if that was a compliment.<br>"No no, thank you, you're probably the most entertaining man in history for me." she giggled. "And of course Percy, you've also earned me as a candidate for your heart." she blurted out and disappeared in a pink puff of smoke.  
>"Great." I muttered to myself. I remembered Lady Athena and teleported myself to her current location.<br>"Go away Perseus." she croaked out, her voice horse from crying.  
>"Please Lady Athena, let me explain." I pleaded with her.<br>"Explain what Perseus? How you've broken my heart?" she shouted at me.  
>"Lady Athena, she came on to me, and I don't love her the same way I..." damn it, why couldn't I say the words.<br>"Yes?" she asked, she maybe in a crying mood, but her urge to know everything got better of her. I took a deep breath, like the one I took when I was about to dump Annabeth, but this time, I just hope that my own heart wouldn't be broken.  
>"Lady Athena, I love you." I said looking into her gray eyes, my face probably tomato red.<br>"Perseus I..." I didn't let her finish her sentence, I quickly got up to her and kissed her. At first she didn't respond due to the shock of my action, but then I felt her kiss back. Now this kiss felt absolutely right, even better than the one I had with Annabeth. We broke apart and I looked her in the eye again. Searching for the answer burning in my head 'Does she love me?'  
>"Lady Athena.." but this she was the one who cut me off with a kiss.<br>"Don't call me Lady Athena anymore, just Athena." she said, her face as red as mine. "Percy, I also love you." That pretty much made me happy for the rest of my eternal life.


	7. First Love

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 7

First Love

Athena's POV

The emotions I'm feeling right now defy all my logic, I always thought that you don't need men to be complete in life; well, now I know firsthand that it's not true all thanks to MY Percy. When I saw my daughter and Percy sharing a kiss, I thought that I had no more chance at winning Percy's heart. Now I'm sharing my feelings with Perseus. I truly love him, and as I keep on saying to myself, I won't let anyone take him away from me.  
>"Percy, don't you ever leave me." I said softly while my head rested on his shoulder.<br>"I promise you I won't leave you." he answered me with a kind and loving voice. I knew in my heart that Percy always keeps his word, and even more so now, that were officially together.  
>"Uh, Percy, what made you fall for me?" I asked him. He may be my lover but I'm still the Goddess of Love, so I need to know the answer. He stared into the distance, clearly in thought.<br>"Well, I've always admired your determination, and intelligence. My heart always seems to skip a beat when I see you, and you're very kind and gentle, not to mention very beautiful. My face grew red at his last comment. For the first time I felt giddy and ready to squeal, I guess Percy opened up some feelings and emotions that I believe I wouldn't feel.  
>"How about you Athena, what made you fall for me?" he asked me. My face grew even redder when he looked at me with expecting eyes.<br>"Uh, you're brave, loyal, and smart when needed, and you always sacrifice yourself for the better of others, not to mention that you'll do everything in your power to save your friends and loved ones." I answered him truthfully. He just smiled at me, but by Gods that smile of his can move mountains, just one more of his smiles and I would do anything for him. We stayed like that for a long time, 3 hours to be exact, but every minute I spend with him, every hour seems to be inadequate; it's like when I'm not with him, I don't feel complete. I could have just stayed there forever, my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me, but of course moments like this don't stay forever.  
>"Hey, I think we should go now, it's getting dark." He said to me softly while looking at the sky, seeing Apollo's chariot turn day to night and Artemis taking over.<br>"Yeah, I think we should." I said, my tone a little disappointed. We walked to our palaces hand in hand, not caring who saw us, and let me tell you we received a lot of stares from Godlings. Who would have thought that the Goddess of Wisdom would fall for the son of Poseidon, who is also the God of Loyalty and Courage. I saw one female Godling who was giving me the death glare; I could easily tell that she has a crush on Percy. A feeling of Pride came to the surface. I have the most desirable God in Olympus, and I am NOT willing to share. He dropped me off at the front of my palace.  
>"So, see you tomorrow Athena?" he asked me.<br>"Of course, but it doesn't mean that you're my boyfriend I would go easy on you in our training." I said with a giggle. He also laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek before he went to his palace, which is just across the street from mine. I went inside my palace while my hand went to my cheek where he kissed me. I could still feel his warm lips on my cheek and my own lips. I lay down on my bed, thinking about the day, when suddenly my heart told me to go to him. I really couldn't spend long without him anymore. I quickly threw on a jacket and went to his palace door. I knocked and a few minutes later he answered the door, without a shirt on. I blushed heavily when I saw him, he has a perfect body, not too muscular because those are just unattractive.  
>"Uh, Percy, ca-can I st-stay her-here ton-ight.?" I asked, I never stutter, must be because of Percy's oh so good body and an amused smile on his face. That's it I can't take it anymore, I quickly jumped him and kissed him, closing and locking the door behind me.<p> 


	8. Forbidden

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 8

Forbidden

Percy's POV

Let me tell you guys one thing, if your ever had a night with a woman, then I can pretty much imagine that a night with the Goddess of Wisdom herself is way more, um, satisfying. It was the best experience of my life; it even beat becoming a God, but not by much. With that said I should feel like a million drachmas, but strangely no, I feel like something extremely horrible will happen, and I don't have to be the God of Wisdom to figure out why. Athena was a virgin Goddess, but after the, uh, midnight exercise, she is now a former virgin Goddess. I'm afraid that Zeus will do something to her, I could accept it if I was the only one being punished, at least she's not getting hurt, but if anything happened to her; I really don't know what I'm going to do, probably go down a spiraling path of depression, and yes dating Athena does give you intelligence, well not much, if you're asking. Here I am now; awake while still lying down on my bed, with the beautiful sleeping figure of Athena at my side, her back facing me, her blonde (AN: I know Athena has black hair, but for the use of my story let's just say it's blonde.) curly hair even elegantly flowing down on the pillow. It's hard to imagine that such a feminine and graceful figure could also be the Goddess of War, more specifically, battle strategy. I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively, afraid that someone will take her away from me, not that they can take Athena in battle, but just to be sure, as the old saying goes; Two Gods are better than one, especially if those two Gods are in a relationship. She started to stir so I gently stroked her hair and tried to soother her; she let out an exhausted sigh then turned to face me, with a picture perfect smile on her lips.  
>"Good morning Percy." She said to me, still a bit groggy, but with happiness in her voice.<br>"Good morning to you too." I said half heartedly. She immediately picked up on my mood and her smile was replaced by a worried frown.  
>"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked me. Honestly speaking hearing her call me 'sweetheart' sent chills up my spine, not that I don't like it, I'm just not used to it yet.<br>"Nothing is wrong, I swear." I said to her with a false smile. Her frown only deepened after that, note to self: take acting lessons from Apollo.  
>"Perseus, don't lie to me." She said her voice slowly getting filled with anger, another hint that she's getting angry, she only ever uses my full name if she's angry or impressed, and I'm willing to bet that she's getting angry.<br>"Don't get mad dear, it's just that…" I just couldn't bear the thought of MY Athena getting punished, let alone saying it.  
>"What is it? Was last night a mistake? Did you not enjoy it?" she asked me in rapid succession, her eyes slowly becoming watery, and slowly nodded while edging herself off the bed.<br>"No wait!" I said as I hugged her from behind to stop her from leaving. "It's not that, last night was spectacular, it's just…" I trailed off once again.  
>"Percy, please tell me what's bothering you. I love you and I want to help you." She said to me as she turned and returned a tight bear hug.<br>"Oh Athena, I love you too, it's just that, I'm afraid of the repercussions of our actions last night. What if they decide to punish you? I couldn't bear it if something bad happened to you I just ca…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as she silence my mouth using her own. She kissed me with such ferocity that if I wasn't a God, my brain would have melted right to the floor. We kissed for Zeus knows how long before we have to come up for air.  
>"Percy, my Percy, I promise you nothing will ever happen to me. I'll always be by your side, eternally yours." She said while looking at my eyes, her gray one filled with motivation and devotion. She leaned in for another kiss, but this time I met her half way. I know we just did it last night, but hey, could you blame us if we did it again?<p>

Athena's POV

My Percy is so sweet, he was worried for my safety, but honestly, nothing, and I mean nothing can hurt me, him on the other hand, there are a lot of things that can happen to him; but right now, all I'm thinking about is that we're going to express our love for one another again. Don't get me wrong, I'm a modest and reserved woman, but no woman can resist Percy's charms, and the fact that he's all mine. Naturally with my pride and his unnatural kindness, or rather instinct, he let me take the lead this time, and uh, well, I don't want to tell you what we did, so just use your imaginations, one thing though, it may only be my second time, but Percy really does feel good. (AN: Huh, somehow Athena saying that does not creep me out that much anymore.) I going to kiss him once again, but a strong and angry presence entered the room. I quickly turned my head around and saw Poseidon, looking appalled and extremely angry, Oh Gods.  
>"ATHENA! GET THE HADES OFF MY SON OR ELSE!" He threatened me, normally I would mind him, but I was on top of his son, so he did have an arguing point.<br>"Dad! Please calm down, I can explain." Percy tried to reason out; yes the Son of the Sea God can reason out, I'm so proud of my Percy.  
>"No need my boy; it's obvious that she has drugged you." Poseidon said throwing death glares at me. I was hurt by the fact that Poseidon would not even think that Percy loves me.<br>"No dad, I love Athena. It's not Aphrodite's fault either. I very truly love Athena." My Percy said to his dad. I love him more now; he's willing to stand up to his father just for me. Poseidon was beyond shocked. I slowly made my way to Percy's side and held his hand tightly. I don't want to lose Percy, he's mine, and he's the only one I feel this way about. Poseidon studied us carefully, and then his eyes blazed with new found determination and hatred.  
>"PERSEUS, WERE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.<br>"DAD! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Percy also shouted.  
>"WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW AND I FORBID YOU TO MEET WITH ATHENA AGAIN!" as he said that, he quickly grabbed Percy and teleported both of them out. I was stunned and hurt. My heart in pieces, seeing the love of my life getting stolen from you. Wait, I'm the Goddess of Wisdom, I can do anything, and what I want to do is to get my Percy back; that's just what I'll do!<p> 


	9. Marriage

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 9

Marriage

Athena's POV

There are only a few things that can tick me off, one my annoying brother Ares, two, that narrow minded sea god Poseidon, and three, someone taking MY Percy away from me. Like the old saying goes 'Hades hath no fury like a Goddess scorned'. So here I am now, tracking down my beloved Percy and his idiotic father, once I get my hands on Poseidon, there is no telling what I'll do to him! Honestly speaking though, I have no idea, yes even I get disoriented, where he is; I'm starting to think that maybe I may never see Percy again… NO, I am the Goddess of Wisdom, and I know I will find him; I'm always right. After looking everywhere on Olympus, I thought about looking underwater, but I can't breathe in water. I know it may seem strange but Gods also need oxygen. For the first time in centuries I'm actually crying, because it finally dawned on me; there is no chance of victory in this battle. Even though it hurts I have to admit defeat, Percy was never mine in the first place; he belonged to my daughter.  
>"Oh Percy." I sobbed. "I want you by my side, always, but you… If you're with me, you'll only get hurt." I said to myself, finally letting all of my tears go. I heard someone coming close to me, but I didn't care; all I want is Percy.<br>"My oh my, what's wrong sister." A pitched voice rang out; it belonged to someone who I know very well.  
>"Leav-e m-me alone Aphrodite, I don'-t want- to- talk- right- now." I said in between sobs.<br>"How can I leave you alone when I know that my favorite couple is heading towards an ending that I do not approve." She said to me in a friendly tone.  
>"What do you mean? I thought you wanted Percy for yourself." I said coldly.<br>"Yes that's true, but I value our friendship equally with my want of Perseus." She explained herself  
>"That may be true, but it's hopeless now, Percy is down underwater and there is no way that I can reach him." I countered, my logic hurting my heart.<br>"That's not quite true." She said giggling. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her.  
>"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.<br>"Here, take this." She gave me a red lipstick. I looked at her quizzically.  
>"This is for?" I may be smart, but I have no knowledge of pharmaceutical products.<br>"It's a special lipstick that allows you to breathe underwater," she explained the function. All I had to do was apply the lipstick, which I may say that made my lips very kissable, er, I think. Aphrodite smiled at me and winked.  
>"Good luck dear sister, oh and if you do fail, can I have Percy?" she said jokingly.<br>"Not in a million centuries." I said while laughing. Just like that I went my way down to Olympus and to the nearest body of water, but before that I was stopped by someone who I never expected to see, Frederick Chase.  
>"It's been a while Athena." He said to me. I just stared at him. "I've heard how you've fallen for Annabeth's man." He continued.<br>"That's none of your business!" I shouted at him. "Who I fall in love with has nothing to do with you!" I continued my rant.  
>"Listen to me, you're a mother, yet you're stealing your daughter's source of happiness." I winced as he made that statement. I know very well that my feelings for Percy will give my daughter pain; but He is someone I love.<br>"I know, but I cannot stop my heart from falling for him." I said as fresh tears are starting to spill out.  
>"May be this will help." He said as he unexpectedly kissed me. My eyes were wide with shock, and it took me a good 30 seconds before I kicked him where it hurts. I ran towards the ocean, towards my Percy.<p>

Percy's POV

I saw it all form the iris message, Athena kissing another man. I cut the connection as soon as I saw that scene. I can't believe she would do that to me, was my feelings for her not good enough? Was she just messing with me? That's it; she always wanted to drive a wedge between me and Annabeth. I can't believe I fell for it; why didn't I see it before? She used herself to make me break Annabeth's heart. I walked out of my room and went towards my father's throne room.  
>"Father, I have decided." I said with steely determination.<br>"Oh, what is that decision then my boy?" he said in an amused tone.  
>"I… I have decided to wed someone else." I said closing my eyes shut. My heart breaking. The only image that I could see was that of the woman I love kissing another man.<br>"Excellent choice, now who do you want to marry. I'm sure you will find someone in the large group of mermaids in the ocean." He said to me proudly.  
>"Actually, I have a girl in mind." I said to him without any emotion.<br>"Then who is it?" my father asked me.  
>"Annabeth." was my short and simple answer.<br>"Good enough, she is actually my favorite daughter of Athena." He said with a warm tone. I left the throne room to go find Annabeth, after all, she is just like Athena, but I know her feelings are true, unlike her mother.

Athena's POV

I felt a sudden chill in down my spine; I sense that something bad has happened. I somehow have the urge to go visit my daughter, it was like I can see Percy there.

Annabeth's POV

Perfect, my plan is going smoothly. I told you mother, Percy is MINE! I always win.


	10. Mother Against Daughter

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 10

Mother against Daughter

Percy's POV

Alright, before you judge me and say that I'm a no good two timing jerk, that sounds familiar right? Anyway, I ask you how you would feel if you suddenly see the love of your life kissing someone other than yourself. That's what I thought. So here I am now, at Annabeth's door ready to propose to her; somehow though it doesn't feel right. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, about a minute later Annabeth herself opened the door.  
>"Oh, hi Percy, what's up?" she asked me cheerfully. Is it just me or is she acting too happy? I quickly shrugged it off and proceeded to get on with the reason why I came here.<br>"Not much, can I come in wise girl?" I asked her, I had to smile; it's been a while since I last used her nickname.  
>"Sure seaweed brain." She answered my question. Her mood becoming even happier, if that's possible.<br>"Uh, nice place you got here wise girl; you live here on your own?" I asked her again, trying to build courage or rather trying to force myself into doing the unthinkable.  
>"It's not bad, yeah, sometimes my dad comes to visit me. He just left awhile ago." she started.<br>"Listen Annabeth, I- I don't know how to say this but…" Hades! I can't do it; I love Athena way too much to hurt her. My mind was trying to find reasons why I should stop what I'm doing immediately, but then the image of Athena kissing someone else was all the motivation I needed to propose to Annabeth. Athena didn't love me, all she wanted was to separate Annabeth and I.  
>"What is it seaweed brain? You may be God now but your still the same." She giggled after she teased me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I have to admit there is a spark when we look at each other. I guess my old feelings are resurfacing after what that back stabbing Goddess of Wisdom did to me.<br>"Annabeth, I'm sorry." I started by apologizing to her.  
>"Sorry for what seaweed brain?" she asked, her facial expression clearly saying that she was intrigued but also amused.<br>"I'm sorry for leaving you and falling in love with someone else." My voice was filled with acid once I had to even think about Athena.  
>"Do you mean Percy that…" I didn't let her finish her sentence because I took her lips with mine. We kissed for what seemed like hours, our tongues playfully fighting for dominance. When the need for air was too much, we broke apart; both of us were breathing heavily and blushing like a tomato.<br>"I-I love you Annabeth Chase." I said, trying to hide the guilt I'm feeling deep inside me, thank you Apollo for those acting lessons. Annabeth was beginning to cry after I said my 'love' for her.  
>"Oh Percy, I love you too." she said while crying. She latched on to me in a vice like hug, her arms clinging on my neck and my own arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Oh and just for a point of reference, Athena is more developed than Annabeth, if you know what I mean; but not by a lot. I suddenly remembered the blue velvet box in my pocket; I took her arms off my neck and dropped down on one knee. Needless to say Annabeth was surprised with my move.<br>"Annabeth Chase will you marry me and become my immortal wife?" I asked her, looking deeply in her gray eyes, which remind me so much of my ex.  
>"Percy I…" She didn't get the chance to finish her answer. I bet you can guess who came barging through the door.<p>

Athena's POV

NO NO NO NO NO! This was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to be the one whom Percy will wed, not my daughter!  
>"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, anger was literally radiating from me.<br>"It means mother that Percy is back where he belongs." my daughter answered me. I've never heard her answer me like that before. I looked at Percy who was trying his best not to meet my gaze.  
>"Perseus, Percy, my Percy… why?" I asked him desperately. What did I do wrong for him to leave me out to dry like this? Tears were threatening to overflow.<br>"Don't you get it mom? Percy loves me, not you." my daughter said almost smug. That is the last straw, she maybe my daughter; but she has NO right steal MY man away.  
>"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE SLUT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE PERCY AWAY FROM ME? HE IS MINE!" I said to her defiantly. She was shocked, I bet that was the first time in her life she was called a slut, but she really is; and stealing Percy proves just how much of a skank she is. I expected her to retaliate, to start a verbal debate, but to my surprise Percy was the one who spoke up, his face was far from the handsome and happy man I fell in love with; his face was full of anguish and anger.<br>"SHUT UP! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TALKS TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" did I just hear him right? Did he say that my daughter was his wife? Oh Gods no, please no.  
>"Percy I…" that was all I can say before he exploded in a tirade.<br>"YOU ONLY TRICKED ME INTO LOVING YOU SO THAT I WOULD STAY AWAY FROM ANNABETH RIGHT?" No! That's not true, I really do love him.  
>"No." I said weakly. Truth be told, I never want to see Percy angry again.<br>"STOP LYING TO ME! I SAW YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND MAKING OUT! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" he shouted at me, which made me cringe. He saw that? Oh no, I need to explain to him what happened; I want my old Percy back.  
>"Percy, please listen to me, let me explain." I pleaded with him, but he was having none of it.<br>"I'VE HAD ENOUGH LIES PALLAS ATHENA!" He shouted back at me, forcing my tears to finally trickle down my face.  
>"Did you love me Percy?" I asked him in a hurt and low tone.<br>"You know something I did, maybe I do, but my love for Annabeth is way stronger. Here's the proof." He turned around slipped a beautiful ring made of silver with an emerald and diamond stones in the center to my daughter's finger and kissed her right in front of my face. I looked on horrified. How did I let his happen? I should have known that Frederick would do that; and now I'm paying the ultimate price. I looked at my daughter and the look on her face reignited my anger. She was taunting me; then it hit me. This was her doing! She planned this from the start. It certainly is a plan worthy of me, but the only difference; I would never stoop so low that I would steal someone else's man. Just you wait my daughter, just you wait, I will take back what's rightfully mine!


	11. Goddess of Love

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 11

Goddess of Love

Athena's POV

Why? Why in my father's name does every plan I come up with involve me driving a large spear through my daughter's torso? Not that I wouldn't want to, believe me I would be the first in line if it was allowed and Tartarus would freeze over. No, that gorgon of a woman is not my daughter; no daughter of mine would do something so disgraceful, something so... so... so... Hades. 'I promise you my daughter that I will get my Percy back, I will not stop 'til I have what is rightfully mine.' I thought to myself.

Percy's POV

Somehow, being with Annabeth again is really stressful, not that I don't like her or anything, but I feel like I have the wrong woman laying her head on my chest right now. Oh, you may be wondering why her head is resting on my chest; it all started when her mother, Athena, the woman that I lo- used to love, went away but not before vowing to 'get back what was rightfully hers'. Annabeth jumped me and proceeded to lead me into a pleasurable, yet painful and awkward, err, session. Sure Annabeth has a gorgeous body, perfect if you ask me, but for some unknown reason, I didn't enjoy it that much. Hmm, Probably because of Athena, who by the way has a nice... Okay, I need to stop that line of thought right now, especially if I'm in bed with my fiancé, who happens to be her daughter. I know I sound like a pervert right now, but come on man, I love both of them. I look towards the sleeping form beside me and decide to take a walk to clear my head before I let my foot get in my mouth. I got up from my side of the bed, careful not to wake Annabeth up, put my clothes on and stepped outside. As the cool night air caresses my face, I find myself looking up at the moon, remembering the times that I shared with a certain blonde, gray-eyed Goddess of Wisdom. Gods, I am a seaweed brain aren't I? I know I still love Athena and forcing me to love Annabeth wouldn't help things get any better. I know what you're thinking 'Wow! Percy is thinking something deep for once!' But what can I say, if you've dated the smartest being to ever grace the face of Gaea... Why did I feel a chill go down my spine? Anyway, I was saying that her intellect rubs off on you. All of a sudden I hear rustling from a nearby bush; I instantly uncap Riptide and got near the source of the commotion.

"Hello Percy, it has been a while." A certain Goddess of Love told me in a singsong voice. I inwardly groan; great, just what I need, the Aphrodite to mess my love life up even more.

"Uh, nice to see you too Lady Aphrodite." I bowed to her.

"Oh, there's no need for that Percy, have you forgotten we are equal now? You do remember you are a God right?" she said as she raised a perfectly done eyebrow. I almost face palmed; my head must have been full of seaweed if I forgot I am an Olympian now.

"Umm." Was my smart answer; the beginnings of a blush starting to creep up my neck.

"No need to worry." She giggled. "It's not the first time that I made a male have a brain meltdown." She winked at me as if she was sending a flirtatious message, Oh wait, she is; it's kind of her thing.

"Not that I'm not grateful for getting to see you Lady Aphrodite, but what exactly is your business with me... this time?" I asked her the most polite way I can; after all, I can't have the only woman who can sort this mess out to hate me.

"Just call me Aphrodite my dear; I have come here to help you, rather, to help get your relationship back on track with a certain Goddess." She said to me in a chime-like voice. Needless to say I was gobsmacked (A/N: yeah, I guess spending a hell of a lot of time reading Harry Potter fanfiction leaves you needing to use that expression.) that she would help me; I thought she like to turn my love life into her own personal plaything.

"Thank you?" I said to her, confusion very evident in my voice.

"You're welcome, I know that you're probably thinking that there is a catch, of course there is a catch, nothing is free." She grinned at me. I could have sworn that her smile reached behind her head.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is the catch my lady?" I inquired.

"Let me have you." She said to me with a straight face.

"What? I think I didn't hear you rig-" I never got to finish my sentence because, before I could even react, her lips were on mine. My Gods her lips were so soft and, and, and, what's my name again? After what feels like hours, she released my lips. "Aphrodite, not that I didn't like it or anything, but why did you kiss me?" I asked her, my eyes seeking the answer in hers.

"It's quite simple Percy, I like you." She giggled. "I wouldn't mind sharing you with Athena, Percy." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Wow, I thought Athena was the only one who could use that.

"But I-" she cut me off again, this time with a finger to my lips.

"I love you Percy, I really do. I know this sounds like a joke coming from me, but I would be LOYAL TO YOU." She chirped.

"I'm flattered and all, but I only love Athena." And at that very statement, I know I screwed things up bad, I broke my love's heart, now I have to re-break Annabeth's.

"Aww, that's so cute, don't worry, I won't take you away from Athena, not when we can have you at the same time." She giggled again, honestly, how many times can this woman giggle?

"Then, why-" again I didn't have the time to finish the sentence as she silenced me in another kiss. This is getting irritating.

"There is no law that binds Gods to only have one spouse now do they? Hera is the only one who wants to keep marriages to one partner only." She said looking into my eyes, For the first time, I saw her real eyes, a beautiful shade of violet.

"I'll think about it." I said to her, not believing that I was actually thinking it over.

"That's all I ask, now for that help, I think you should watch this." She handed me an iphone, pink mind you. I played the video and I watched as how Annabeth planned the entire thing. I could literally feel the anger coming off me, and apparently so could my companion.

"Percy, calm down my dear, just go back to Athena and leave Annabeth to me; after she almost screwed up my plan, I won't show forgiveness." I was startled at the tone the Love Goddess used. "I am so going to give her the makeover from Hades." She answered my inquiring stare. I almost laughed at that one. Wow, I never knew being on the good side of Aphrodite could have its privileges.

"Thank you Aphrodite." I said as I kissed her lightly, as a form of thank you, then I teleported my way towards where I felt my Athena was.


	12. Forever By Your Side

Percy Jackson- Percathena fanfic 12

Forever By Your Side

Aphrodite's POV

For the first time in a long time I am stunned, not in the bad way mind you but in the good way. Never would have I thought that Percy would kiss me, while yes the kiss was not hottest kiss I felt, if you know what I mean, but it made my knees turn to Jell-O, pink of course.

"Wow" I said as I giggled. "I wonder if maybe I could become his second queen." I playfully banter to myself before going to my palace of love to pick out a color for my soon to be queen's robe.

Athena's POV

"Maiming, no. Water boarding, not enough. Destroy her books and laptop, that will do." I thought aloud as I wrote down every idea that I can think of on how to punish my daughter for stealing my man. As my thoughts drift towards that sea-green eyed God, I couldn't stop myself from releasing a large sigh. All the memories of Percy and I's time together came flooding back; I know what you're thinking, I mean how the Goddess of Wisdom could be so hung up on one guy, well the simple answer to that question would be that because this owl took a dip in the ocean and she liked it.

Yes, I will admit it once again since there is no point in hiding it to anyone anymore; I am very much in love with Perseus Jackson, the son of my greatest rival Poseidon, and the God of loyalty and courage. It may seem odd, but I don't know how it actually happened; 'it could have been the time when I looked into his eyes and felt mesmerized, or the time when he sacrificed his life for my daughter, or maybe it was the time when he got a smoking hot body…' I shook my head to clear those thoughts, now is not the time to think of such things, that's what the bedroom and a large bathtub are for. I carried on writing my draft on my plan,

"Just you wait Annabeth, you will pay my former daughter of mine." A nice evil laugh would be perfect but I'm still too sad to laugh even in irony. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already late at night, and yes we Gods and Goddesses do need our sleep, trust me when I say that we get very cranky when we don't sleep. With that in my ever active mind I got ready for bed for another night of restless sleep; I mean honestly, how can I get any sleep when all I see when I close my eyes is my Percy doing some very arousing things with me like… forget that I said that. I forced my eyelids to cover my eyes and soon found myself in Morpheus' realm.

Zeus' POV

I have been stuck in the throne room with my idiot brother for I know how long. He keeps going on about how Percy should be with the proper woman and not about Athena. Honestly I don't really care about who young Perseus chooses because he certainly can take care of himself. Before you go running out of your house and start yelling that the world is coming to an end because I'm favoring the young God, well, that's because I like him, but most importantly Hera likes him and heaven forbid I be locked out of our palace.

"Brother, I think that Perseus should choose whom to wed. I think he has earned that right don't you?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"Absolutely, just as long as he doesn't choose Athena." I took my hand to rub my temples, the part of the head, not the building; this is giving me a headache.

"Why?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because…" he didn't get the chance to continue because Aphrodite came into the throne room wearing a seductive dress that doubles as a queen's gown.

"Because nothing uncle." She chimed to Poseidon. "You cannot stop what is going to happen here, they are truly destined to be together, ask Apollo and he'll tell you." She chirped

That seemed to have shut my brother up, and his face looked like a toddler who lost a fight.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But I will not ever accept her." He declared as he left the throne room in a breeze of sea air. I let out a sigh of relief, finally this torment is over; I looked towards the Love Goddess as she was inspecting the room like a decorator would.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, just thinking of a good decoration scheme when Percy becomes the new King of the Gods." She said in her melodic voice.

"Oh oka… wait what?" I yelled, no way in Hades would I ever give up my throne.

"Maybe not know but some day." She said to me in the most serious voice I've ever heard her use. It made sense, sooner or later I would fade away. "How does pink marble look?" she asked in her normal voice again and I could only groan, give me Poseidon any day, this is a new type of torment.

Percy's POV

Alright, now that whole Annabeth fiasco is over I would like to be back to my beloved's side now; I think that I've been away from her for far too long, and no I'm not talking about the awesome games room I have in my palace, didn't I tell you about that? No? Maybe later then. I transported myself towards Athena's palace, I was a little shocked that I can go in still; she mustn't have changed her security system yet. 'Wait, what the Hades am I doing? I'm a God; I could just zap into the house.' I thought.

"I really am a seaweed brain." I face palmed. As I entered her palace I immediately notice how it was littered with papers and flash drives. She must have been working on something to be able to go through so many flash drives. I picked some the paper up and read through them.

"Ouch." I said to myself quietly, remind me never to get on Athena's bad side, some of these plans are downright evil. I went up the stairs to her bedroom to try and see if she is there.

"Beautiful." I muttered as I opened her bedroom door and found her form lying down on her king sized bed. Even in her sleep she could captivate me. I took a few steps toward her but her grey eyes snapped open and locked on to my sea-green eyes.

"Uh, hi." Was all I said as I started to fidget in my place.

"Percy." She whispered in disbelief before she launched herself to me. We both fell to the ground due to the force she slammed against me, but hey, I'm not complaining. "Are you really here? Because I swear on the River Styx that if this is a dream I would hunt down Morpheus." She hissed and I gave her the grin she loved.

"I'm back Athena, forever will I be by your side." I said to her as I gazed into her steely orbs. She stared back and kissed me with so much passion that I could only hope that I could return even half of it.


End file.
